


Sleepin' and Creepin'

by TooManyPsuedonyms



Series: A Pocket Dimension for Villains and Heroes [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Character studies, Gen, M/M, Multi, Odd Narratation, Other, POV shifts, Sleepy Scientists Better Watch Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyPsuedonyms/pseuds/TooManyPsuedonyms
Summary: Black Hat employees don't have much time for sleep... or, even, safety in sleep.Dem really wants to know what's under Dr. Flug's bag. Only Black Hat knows though. He likes it that way.





	Sleepin' and Creepin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Paperhat study that definitely is part of my headcannon for what's under Flug's bag. Technically not part of my larger, previous fic, but you can see inspiration that influenced it.
> 
> Please enjoy this little bit of randomness.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee yanks Dementia from sleep. She sits straight up from her spot on the lounge-couch that is tucked into the corner of Flug's lab. The smell is an instant wake-up. The coffee is overly, sugary sweet.

 

" _Ohhhhh_ ~~" she sings as she crawls over to Dr. Flug's somewhat clean worktable. At the edge is her hardcore mug—a chipped black ceramic thing in the crude shape of a skull. She made it with 5.0.5. after she broke her leg and was on bed rest for a month. Flug always poured decaf coffee for her in that particular thing.

 

She popped her head up over the edge of the desk, checking for Flug, but found nothing. She stood straight, pouting, but took her mug. She sniffed the contents—dulce de leche creamer and seven sugar cubes. Enough to give her a sugar rush and keep her awake, but not wired. Everyone discovered how badly caffeine affected her biology... not that Dementia really remembered; she blacked out and when she came to, was covered in gore and no one really knew what happened because she literally disappeared from the mansion and only came back to crash in relative peace. At least, that was Flug's theory.

 

"Fluggy?" she chirped out, sipping her drink.

 

No response. Hmmm. Time to use her nose.

 

She sauntered out of the lab, casually sniffing. The actual scent of brewing beans led her toward the kitchen.

 

Of course! Flug _must_ have made her cup first so there's be no lingering caffeine if he had made Dem a drink second. Smart little devil! Dementia giggled, carefully tip toeing into the room.

 

She noted Flug was propped against the table, one arm stretched in front of him, and the other cupping his cheek under his bag. The sound of his breathing was even and she realized— _HA HA_!—he was finally asleep.

 

What a perfect opportunity! She could scare him! She paused, wondering how to do it, when the coffee machine beeped. She rushed over, turning it off, and then spinning back to Flug… but, he hadn't moved. Dementia blinked. Then, smiled a slow and definitely mischievous smile. He was _really_ out of it. Checking the clock, she realized it was the wee hours of the morning.

 

Well, Flug always worked in what could be considered "overtime" whenever Black Hat was going to personally deal with a client. The guy wasn't due until 11 AM at the earliest, but, Flug had been awake for... Dementia padded over, wondering when the last time the poor doctor had any sleep.

 

It probably had been a few days.

 

She could... do whatever she _wanted_. Flug was totally defenseless! So strung out about the client that was coming, he'd over worked himself. And, really, she deserved, uh, _something_! She was on baby sitting duty, because... well. Black Hat said so. And whatever Black Hat says, goes.

 

So! She was going to... uh, do... something.

 

Actually, as Dementia leaned across the table to the sleeping Flug, she realized how...helpless, he was. Sleeping like that. She could just... take off his bag.

 

Her eyes widened and all other thoughts flew from her head.

 

She could _finally_ see what was under that damn bag!! Oh dear, sweet _Diablo_! She could—no, she _would_ —se e Dr. Flug's _face_!

 

Dementia's hand paused along the edge of his goggles. Those had to come off first! She carefully unhooked the giggles, sliding the catch and removing the large opticals from Flug's head. The bag crinkled softly, which caused her to wait a few breathes, but Flug still wasn't stirring.

 

She placed the goggles down on the table, and her face flushed. From the cut eye holes, she noted Flug's skin color was pale, and his lashes ghostly against what little she could see of the dark bags under his eyes that were darting in REM sleep.

 

_Ohhhhhh_ boy!! So close to knowing exactly what he looked like!! What sort of hideous scars was he hiding?!

 

As her hand reached for the top of the brown paper bag, a dark shadow clasped her wrist. She startled in surprise, gasping at both the cold, iron-like grip, but also how it wretched her hand away. She followed it's movement and glanced upward to see Black Hat's dark figure looming over her. She could have swooned! _So_ imposing! _So_ mysterious! _So…_ fuck. So _furious_.

 

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

 

"Ahhhh..." she sighed, not as scared as enraptured by the way he kept glaring at her. She went limp in his hold as he tugged her off the ground. Instantly, she was curling up like a kitten. "Heh heh, just... curious?"

 

Black Hat looked... _less_ than amused. His hold opened and Dementia dropped to her ass, tailbone hitting the tiles floor harshly. She groaned, rubbing at the sore spot as she staggered to her feet. She was pouting, but was now Black Hat had gliding over and affixing her handiwork.

 

"Ah! C'mon, boss! Don't ya wanna know what he looks like?" she whined, and Black Hat gave her a hiss, or growl, and she quickly crossed her arms to stave off the urge to tug on his coat in admiration and pleading.

 

"I've seen his face before," he answered, and when Dementia's mouth opened in question, eyes all a sparkle, Black Hat continued with, "It's nothing special."

Dementia deflated. Black Hat clasped his hands behind his back elegantly, raising a brow at the lizard girl in an unspoken question.

 

"Then what's the big deal with the bag! Why hide it? _Eh_? Can't you just—"

 

"Dementia," he started in warning.

 

The girl quickly shut up, slinking toward the door, "Oh, fine! I get it, I got it..." she pulled her hoodie over her eyes, "I won't peep or peek or nothin'!"

 

Black Hat watched her leave, demonic eyes narrowed. Then, certain she was far from ear shot, relaxed. He slid his claw under Flug's bag, tilting the sleeping man's head upwards.

 

From this vantage point, he could see the sharp chin bone, the flesh of his pale neck pulled taunt, wordlessly begging for puncture wounds from Black Hat's shark-like mouth. He chuckled darkly, it was an acidic smoke, the sound. Reality warping as it does in the face of his otherworldly horror.

 

The doctor, of course, was still asleep. Black Hat gathered him into his arms, shifting Flug like so much dead weight. He listened to the sluggish sound of the man's heartbeat. So serene in sleep...

 

"Almost lost you, Flug," Black Hat murmured, traveling through the manor in a steady, deadly pace. The doctor would stay in Black Hat's room—

 

"S-Sir...?" the man in his arms was barely conscious. Words soft and body even softer. Foolish humans. So willing to give themselves to the sense of security in the dark.

 

"Sleep, Doctor, I need you at your best in a few hours," Black Hat ordered. He entered his private study, lying the limp body of his scientist against the cloud of nightmares that was the demon's resting place.

 

The human's body shudder into the contact, hands tightening in Black Hat's lapels. "No, no, this is your punishment for being unaware in front of Dementia—"

 

"Nooo..." Flug was mumbling, still mostly asleep. A few muttered apologies were swallowed by his whimpers as the horrible, unearthly substance rolled along his body, covering him like a blanket. Black Hat shushed him, conjuring his own version of a lounge-couch. He untangled Flug's fingers and sat back, an unholy grin on his face as Flug was lost in the dark, bubbling entropy of Black Hat's personal quarters. A place neither here, nor there, but terrible and awesome and maddening all the same.

 

Flug would be safe here, ironically, but no less tortured mentally should he come to be fully awake. Still, Black Hat needed no sleep, food, or any other pesky thing. He could simply rest here, watching over his doctor, with unfathomable emotions, the depths of which no mortal on earth could fully know—much less experience—until the man would come to.

 

Maybe he's let Flug writhe in the abyss… _maybe_. But, there was still a client to care for—eventually. Perhaps he could dilate time though. Enjoy this rare moment. Flug's face was for his eye only... as per their contract.

 

Black Hat smiled, teeth glinting, as he watched without aim, without time, over his doctor.

 

One day someone would know what they hid, but for now, these stolen moments were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always, I welcome questions!
> 
> <3


End file.
